villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Liquid Snake
Liquid Snake is a clone of Big Boss created alongside Solid Snake and the main villain in the video game; Metal Gear Solid, as well as the GameCube remake; Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. History Past Liquid was created in 1972, alongside his “brother”, Solid Snake in the Les Enfants Terribles project. In the project, eight clone embryos were developed after Big Boss’ DNA were inserted into egg cells, which were then placed in the womb of a surrogate mother. Six of the embryos were eventually aborted to allow the last two to develop. These two were genetically enhanced; one received Big Boss’ dominant traits and the other his recessive ones. After nine months, Liquid and Snake were born, but Liquid would come to believe he had received Big Boss’ inferior recessive traits. Liquid grew up in the United Kingdom, with his real name becoming heavily classified. He became a member of the Special Air Service at age 18, the youngest person to ever do so, and was highly skilled in parachuting, repelling, scuba-diving, free climbing, and use of small arms and combat vehicles. Liquid was assigned to a SAS unit during the Gulf War to find and destroy Scud missiles. However he was actually assigned to act as a sleeper agent for the British SIS, only to be taken prisoner by the Iraqi forces. In 1994, Liquid was freed by the US government and after Big Boss was apparently killed by Solid Snake, Liquid grew even more hateful of him. He’d been denied his own chance for revenge against Big Boss, believing he’d chosen Liquid to receive his inferior genes. Liquid eventually joined FOXHOUND in 2000, becoming its field commander. He put the codename system and personal identifiers back in place, making the unit smaller so it could be as elite as possible. Launching his Uprising In 2005, Revolver Ocelot convinced Liquid to launch a rebellion against the government, which he did during the testing of Metal Gear REX on Shadow Moses Island. Liquid, along with the rest of FOXHOUND and the Genome Soldiers took over the islands nuclear weapons disposal facility, claiming REX under the name the Sons of Big Boss. They also captured Donald Anderson, chief of DARPA, and Kenneth Baker, president of ArmsTech, and threatened to launch a nuclear attack on the White House unless they received Big Boss’ body. Liquid’s uprising was deliberately launched at the time as the START III Accord was being signed between the US and Russia. If REX’s existence was revealed, then people would lose confidence in America’s dedication to non-proliferation and cause international controversy. However Liquid hit a major road bump in his plans when Anderson was killed by Ocelot during an interrogation. Now unable to get his activation code for REX, Liquid came up with a back up plan. He had Decoy Octopus disguise himself as Anderson to wait for rescue from the US forces. Liquid planned to have Snake, knowing he’d be sent in to deal with the threat, unwittingly activate REX for him. To help ensure this, Liquid had McDonell Benedict Miller, Snake’s old mentor, murdered, so he could pretend to be him and contact Snake on his Codec, having tricked Colonel Campbell into giving him a position on the mission support staff. Taking on Snake Later, Liquid alerted the Genome Soldiers that Snake was about to arrive, before taking the helm of a Hind D gunship to deal with a pair of F-16s that had been sent out by the Pentagon. His skills allowed Liquid to shoot them down and then threatened to launch a nuke if they tried something like that again. Liquid then contacted Snake, impersonating Miller, and offered to help him, but another wrench was thrown into the works of his plan when Decoy Octopus died strangely after meeting Snake. When Baker died in a similar way, Liquid quickly set out to figure out what was going on, but ordered Ocelot and Vulcan Raven not to kill Snake, wanting to see what he could do. After Snake was captured by Sniper Wolf, Liquid tried to take a DNA sample from his brother so as to learn more about the Genome Soldiers’ mutations. After Snake awoke, Liquid finally met with him face-to-face for the very first time, before ordering the launch preparations for REX be continued since there had been no response to his demands. Liquid suspected that the government had a secret weapon and there could be a spy in his group, wondering about a strange ninja who’d killed twelve of his soldiers. Liquid left Snake at the mercy of Ocelot’s torture, but warned Ocelot not to kill him like he did Anderson. Snake eventually managed to escape the medical facility he’d been held in, but Liquid went after him in his Hind D as he was crossing the communication towers. He continued to pursue Snake, before the two finally faced off and the Hind D was shot down with Stinger missiles, but Liquid escaped. He continued to impersonate Miller and trick Snake into believing his mission support adviser, Naomi Hunter, was a spy. This allowed Liquid into finally trick Snake into activating Metal Gear REX with Baker’s PAL card. Liquid was later informed by a Pentagon spy that Decoy Octopus and Baker was killed by FOXDIE, an assassination virus Snake had been infected with. Liquid then demanded a vaccine for the virus, as well as a billion dollars he could use to correct the mutations of the Genome Soldiers. Liquid decided to make the superpowers of the world fight against each other and selected Lop Nor, China, a nuclear test site, as his first attack target. A nuclear attack on a largely population center would put an end to any negotiations and the US would be forced to reveal its state secrets to stop China from launching a counter attack. Liquid would then sell the nuclear weapon system to the highest bidder and with Metal Gear REX and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, Liquid would turn Shadow Moses Island into a new Outer Heaven. Then Liquid would make the world erupt into a Third World War, creating a world in which soldiers always had a role, as Big Boss had always wanted. After Snake activated Metal Gear REX, Liquid revealed how he’d deceived him and locked him in the launch control room, releasing nerve gas into it. Snake managed to escape with help from Hal “Otacon” Emmerich and caught up with Liquid. He told Snake about the FOXDIE virus and that the Pentagon was focused on recovering REX and the remains of the Genome Soldiers. Liquid declared his hate for Big Boss and that he wanted to surpass him, before taking command of REX and engaging Snake. Snake managed to damage the Metal Gear’s radome, before Gray Fox completely destroyed it. Liquid was forced to open the cockpit to see and Snake managed to fire Stinger missiles into the cockpit, badly damaging REX and knocking him unconscious. Liquid survived and brought Snake to the top of REX, using Snake’s Codec to threaten the Pentagon, calling them the Patriots. Liquid then told the awakened Snake that he’d survive as long as Snake did and the fight hadn’t ended even with the destruction of REX. Liquid said that he wanted to give soldiers a purpose after they had been used and betrayed by politicians. He also told Snake that he’d realized how much his brother really enjoyed the thrill of a battle and that he’d welcome the war-torn world he was going to create, even though Snake protested he was wrong. Liquid proceeded to explain to Snake about their origins and the creation of the Genome Soldiers, as well as that he wanted Big Boss’ body, to fix the Genome Soldiers’ genetic mutations. Liquid also revealed that he’d brought Meryl Silverburgh up to the top of REX as well and wired her up to a time bomb. The two Snakes then engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat and Liquid was defeated, getting knocked off the Metal Gear. However Liquid survived and pursued Snake and Meryl in a jeep as they were trying to escape from an imminent nuclear bombardment by the US government. Liquid fired at them with a FAMAS rifle, but Snake held him off with his machine gun until the jeeps crashed. He tried to kill Snake and Meryl, trapped under their jeep, but was suddenly killed by the FOXDIE virus. Legacy Liquid’s corpse was recovered and his right arm was removed, replacing the one Ocelot had gotten cut off by Grey Fox. His body was then put in cold storage, only to be stolen by Philanthropy. During the Big Shell Incident, Liquid’s personality took over Ocelot and revealed himself to Snake, saying that he had been drowning in time, but he’d lived on through his transplanted arm. Liquid proceeded to steal the Metal Gear RAY on the USS Discovery and destroyed the tanker, before retreating. In 2009, Liquid sent Snake and Otacon an anonymous tip about the Big Shell so as to lure him to the Arsenal Gear, because his personality took over Ocelot whenever Snake was nearby. As the Big Shell Incident drew to an end, Liquid completely took over and told Snake and Solidus Snake of his plans to destroy the Patriots using their own spy to find them. Taking Metal Gear RAY again, Liquid crashed Arsenal Gear in New York and left to find the Patriots. In 2014, Liquid’s personality had completed fused with Ocelot, creating Liquid Ocelot. However, Ocelot had used nanomachines and hypnotherapy to appear to have been taken over by Liquid so as to deceive the Patriots. Ocelot had also gotten rid of the arm he’d taken from Liquid and replaced it with a robotic prosthetic to restore order to his mind. Personality Liquid Snake is arrogant, brash, and loud, as opposed to his calm and collected brother. He is very bitter and angry towards Big Boss, believing he’d chosen him to receive the inferior genes when he was created. Liquid’s entire drive was his desire to prove himself superior, breaking free of what his genes have determined. He never realized he had the superior genes and ironically, Snake proved what Liquid had wanted to prove. Liquid also hated the Patriots for their part in his creation and swore to kill them in an extremely gruesome manner. He is skilled at imitating others, but has trouble maintaining a disguise when he’s excited. Liquid doesn’t seem to care much for his allies, thinking them of as little more than pawns. However he does have some sense of honor and pride, fighting Snake unarmed, one-on-one. Abilities Liquid is a highly skilled soldier and possess high endurance and durability, surviving numerous events that would kill others, along with other enhanced natural abilities and genius-level intellect. Liquid is a highly skilled pilot, as shown from his ability to fly a Hind D, an extremely hard to pilot helicopter, during a blizzard and take down a pair of F-16 jets. Liquid is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat and can fluently speak French, Spanish, Arabic, and Malay. Gallery Liquid.jpg Trivia *Liquid speaks with a British accent due to growing up in the UK and has some Japanese heritage from the egg donor in the Les Enfants Terribles. * He will come back in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, as a boy named Eli. *In Metal Gear Solid 4, a ghost of Liquid appears in the cockpit of REX’s remains if a photo is taken of it. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Robot Pilots Category:Legacy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Rivals Category:Brother of hero Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creation Category:Sociopaths Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Spy Category:Gunmen Category:Possessor Category:Soldiers Category:Imposters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Final Boss Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Siblings Category:Jerks Category:Male Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Ghosts Category:Son of Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Died in Disgrace